estews_clubhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Sinnoh Series Episode 3
third episode Plot Jonathan could feel it stalking him. He knew it was there, hiding, lurking in the shadows. Waiting to take its next victim. He ran as fast as he could, but the darkness was everywhere. The farther he went, the darker it was. Laughter echoed off of the walls. He couldn't figure out where he was. Only that he wasn't alone, that something was chasing him. He couldn't stop running, if he did it would catch him. He felt something brush his foot and he ran faster, the darkness brushing against him. He was terrified, only able to think about survival and the need to run. He felt it wrap around his legs as he fell, his chin slamming against the floor with a resounding thud. He felt the darkness consuming him. He felt it wrapping around him. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. He was trapped, forever with the darkness. And he heard one voice, a voice that chilled Jon to the bone. A voice that could not have belonged to any human, a voice that only a monster could have. Voice: You are mine... You will always... Be... MINE! Jon lurched up to a sitting position, breathing deeply as the dream faded away. He slowly began to calm down, his heart racing. Chimchar and Sneasel were sleeping not too far from him, while Greg and Ben were on the opposite side of the now-cold camp. He took note that he was, in fact, not alone, and that whatever that nightmare was, it was likely a one-time thing. He shooks his head, standing up and taking a short walk around the campsite. Jon felt uncomfortable doing this, but made sure to stay within a safe distance so he wouldn't get lost. By the time he got back the others were up and eating. Greg: Hey, there you are! Was starting to think you'd skipped out on us. Ready for breakfast? Jon: Yeah! I didn't know you could cook. Greg: Well, I can't. Ben, however, is a fantastic cook. Ben: I wish. I'm mediocre at best. His brother nudges him slightly, laughing. Greg: Don't listen to Ben, he's too hard on himself. Dig in, food's great. Jon joins them and eats a few pancakes drenched in syrup while the trio's Pokemon eat their own food. Sneasel sneakily steals some of Tangela's food while it's not looking, then does the same to Poliwag. It's not long before they notice and start blaming each other for it, Sneasel smugly looking at the two Pokemon bicker. Greg: Tangela, Poliwag, calm down! What's the matter with you two? He gets up and begins walking over to them as Tangela slaps Poliwag with Vine Whip. Poliwag stumbles back a bit, then attacks Tangela with a blast of water, sending Tangela flying into a tree. Greg: Hey, both of you, stop immediately! Tangela blasts a spray of green powder into the air, causing all of the other Pokemon to look up in surprise. Ben: That's Sleep Powder! Don't inhale it or let it touch you! Chimchar hops on Jon's shoulder while Sneasel uses Quick Attack to run past the trainers. Ben freezes, turning around. Ben: Magnemite! Greg: Ben, wait, come back! Ben rushes over, starting to recall Magnemite as the spores land on him. He slowly falls to his knees, then collapses on his side, asleep. Poliwag and Magnemite are also both asleep, Tangela standing victorious. Greg: Great... Now we have to somehow get Ben all the way to Jubilife while he's unconscious. Great going, Tangela. Tangela looks ashamed now, staring at the ground as Greg recalls him and Poliwag. He takes one of Ben's Poke Balls and recalls Magnemite, sighing. Jon: That was a bit harsh, don't you think? Greg: Nah, you're just too young. Give it time and you'll understand, sometimes you need to be a bit hard on them. The young trainer frowns, but doesn't push the topic any further. He instead looks to Ben, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Jon: Maybe we could use Tangela's vines to pull Ben? Greg: No way, Tangela will probably just Sleep Powder. I'll carry him myself. Jon: Oh come on, you can't just assume Tangela will do that. It was fighting Poliwag! Greg: So? As a Pokemon Professor, I deem Tangela an unstable Pokemon. Jon: Fine, how do you propose we move Ben? The Rowan brother thinks for a few seconds before answering. Gregory: Simple. We'll just carry him on our own. Jon: What? We can't... We can't just carry him the entire way. We need Tangela's help. Our other Pokemon aren't strong enough! Sneasel: Snea, Sneasel! Sneasel hurries over, clearly displeased with Jon doubting its strength. It reaches under Benjamin, attempting to lift him. It manages a few inches above the ground before collapsing, clearly not powerful enough to lift over a hundred pounds. Gregory: Sneasel's willing to do it. Seems like he's actually got a brain in his head. Jon: First of all, incredibly rude. Second of all, how do you know Sneasel's a male? Greg: It's obvious. The feather on his head is large, so he's a male. If it was smaller, Sneasel would be a female. Jon: Oh, cool! But that's not distracting me from the fact that you said I'm dumb. What happened to cool, relaxed Greg? Greg: "Cool, relaxed Greg" had a job and a place to live! Now I'm travelling with you and my younger brother when I could be sitting at home getting paid for researching Pokemon. Jon: Well, whoever this new Greg is, he's giving me a headache. Just please, let Tangela help. It'd make this so much easier. He mutters to himself before letting out his Tangela, which seems happy to help. Greg: Tangela, we need your help carrying Ben. Please don't use Sleep Powder, got it? The ball of vines happily complies, using its vines to lift Ben. Tangela is shown to easily lift Ben, causing Sneasel to turn away in envy. Jon walks over and rubs his head, attempting to console him. Jonathan: It's alright, you're still really strong, Sneasel! Sneasel knocks Jonathan's hand away, slightly scratching him by accident. It walks ahead of them, sulking, while Chimchar hangs back with Jonathan. After a few minutes Greg clears his throat and turns to Jon. Greg: Hey, I just uh... Just wanted to say I'm sorry. About earlier, I mean. You were right, Tangela's fine. And you're not dumb. I'm just frustrated with being kicked out of my lab. Jon: It's understandable. The lab was your home, and you can't really stay there anymore. Must be hard. Greg: Yeah. There's an uncomfortable silence for a while while they all walk ahead. As Tangela slowly begins to weaken, Chimchar hurries over and assists in carrying. They last another half hour, the silence growing thicker until both of them are visibly uncomfortable. Jonathan finally breaks the silence. Jon: Well uh... Jubilife should be only about six hours away now. Seems like we'll definitely make it before nightfall. Greg: Good. The effects of Sleep Powder should be wearing off soon. I'm surprised it lasted this long, really. Poliwag and Magnemite are probably awake by now. Jon: We can go ahead and check Poliwag, at least. Gregory grabs a Poke Ball, tapping the button to send out Poliwag. It jumps up and down, clearly wide awake. Jon: Huh, so it's awake after all... Greg: Something doesn't feel right. Tangela, Chimchar, let Ben down! They gently place Ben on the ground as the duo of Gregory and Jonathan kneel beside him. Sneasel stops walking, but stays a fair distance away, still sulking. Jon: What's wrong with Ben? If the others are up, shouldn't he be up? Greg: Yeah. Yeah, he should be. He reaches into his bag, pulling out a transparent spray bottle filled with a light blue liquid. Chimchar looks at it curiously, then backs away as the smell hits him. Chimchar: Chim, Chim, Chimchaaaar! Jonathan: Oh man, that smell is strong. Smells kind of like the back room of a Pokemon Center, but less... Overwhelming. What is it? Gregory: It's an Awakening. They're really common in Poke Marts, so I bought one before we left. I didn't think we'd need it though. It's not usually used on humans, but I don't see why it wouldn't work... He sprays a generous amount of Awakening onto his brother's face, the spray being absorbed by his skin. Ben's eyes snap open and he yelps as he sits up, quickly proceeding to stand up and run around. Ben: OH ARCEUS THE SMELL, THE DAMN SMELL! WHAT IS THIS STUFF?! Jonathan and Gregory are laughing to the point where neither of them can speak, both relieved Ben was fine. After a minute the smell faded, and Ben was left with a runny nose and somewhat stinging eyes as a reminder. Ben: What happened that required you to use an Awakening on me? Gregory forces himself to contain his laughter a bit, gasping for air as he slowly stops. Greg: Tangela's Sleep Powder put you to sleep, and you were asleep a lot longer than the Pokemon. I guess you just needed the extra sleep. Ben: Well, it's not funny! That smell was awful! Jon: If it's any consolation, we're just a few hours from Jubilife now. We should still make it before nightfall if we get going. After some sniffling and cleaning up, Ben is ready to go and the trio continue on to Jubilife. Behind them, a light pink mist has appeared, leaking out between the trees and thinning as it spreads farther in the air. The mist stops being produced a few seconds later, the source letting out a cry of sadness unheard by the travelers. Foliage is heard rustling as it moves quickly. ---- Several hours later, the trio exits the thinning forest to find the city ahead sparkling as the sun came close to setting. They felt relieved, all breathing somewhat heavier than usual due to the extensive length of their trip. Jonathan: In the future, we're never walking that far in one session. Ben: We need breaks. Plenty of breaks. Gregory: Seconded. Jon: Third...ed. They all laugh slightly, Jon twiddling the Poke Balls on his belt. It felt odd to not have Chimchar and Sneasel out. The two had objected to being recalled, but he had insisted since he didn't want to tire them out. He felt a twinge of regret. It had been nice to have their company, even if they couldn't actually talk. He made a mental note to himself to let them stay out as long as they were willing from this point on. The trio approached the city, rushing to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy: Hello, and welcome to the Jubilife Pokemon Center! May I help you? Gregory: Thanks, and yes! We would really appreciate some rooms tonight. She taps a few buttons on her screen before clasping her hands and nodding with a smile. Nurse Joy: Your rooms are A204, A205, and A206! Enjoy your stay, and don't forget to come down here for breakfast in the morning! Jon: Doubt I could forget that if I wanted to! They head upstairs and open their respective rooms, each one closing almost in perfect timing. Jon let out his Pokemon, relieved to see the two were fine. Jonathan: I'm not going to force you into your Poke Balls anymore. Charmander cheers before he can fully finish, and Sneasel simply smirks. Jonathan grins at Chimchar's enthusiastic response, and waits for him to calm down before continuing. Jon: If you guys want to be in your Poke Balls, I'm totally cool with that. I'm going to let you guys decide. Good night, you two! He cuts out the lights after they acknowledge him, each of them going to sleep in one of the beds. He smiles as he slowly drifts off into sleep. The camera goes through the window, zooming in to a shadowy form in the bushes. It lets out a soft sound of happiness as the trio drifts off to sleep, then slowly approaches the Pokemon Center. It curls around to the other side, then floats up to the window, softly pushing it open while Jonathan and his Pokemon sleep. The camera fades to black as it slowly begins to let out a pink mist.